Jordan
by Love2readaway-Spanish-Dutch
Summary: SPOILER 5x18 'THE WILD ROVER' —Beckett averigua quién es Jordan— ONE-SHOT


**Nota de autora: En mitad de escribir otra historia, esto literalmente invadió mi cabeza. Lo he escrito con gran rapidez. (Perdonad si encontrais algún error)**

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

Como finalmente habían cerrado el caso podían volver a la conversación que habían dejado pendiente. Beckett no era de esas personas que dejaban pasar las cosas y no perdió el tiempo en retomarlo justo donde lo habían dejado.

—De acuerdo —dice mientras se sienta junto a él en el sofá—. Ahora, cuéntame. ¿Quién es Jordan?

Castle abre la boca pero ningún sonido sale de ella. Se echa hacia atrás, dejándose caer sobre los cojines, y desvía la mirada, sus ojos enfocándose sobre un punto entre las estanterías de su enorme librería.

—¿Es una mujer? ¿Una antigua novia? —Beckett se le acerca y trata de recuperar de nuevo su atención—. Prometo no enfadarme —le dice honestamente.

—No es… —Castle niega ligeramente con la cabeza—. No es lo que tú piensas —su tono es bajo y está cargado de gravedad.

Ella espera, porque sabe —como en sus interrogatorios con sospechosos— que a veces el silencio es mucho más efectivo que presionar y acribillar a alguien con preguntas.

Castle toma una respiración profunda y suelta el aire muy lentamente por la boca. Sus ojos están empeñados en mantenerse alejados de los de ella. Y, de repente, Beckett se da cuenta de que algo está fuera de lugar, algo está mal. La manera en que Castle aprieta la mandíbula, la manera en que sus dedos se cierran sobre sus rodillas. Esto es algo que realmente le afecta.

—Ella es mi... —Castle se vuelve hacia Kate y ésta se da cuenta de que sus ojos están brillando con tristeza—. Ella era mi hija —confiesa en un susurro.

El 'era' no pasa desapercibido. Esto no es lo que Beckett se esperaba, en absoluto. ¿Castle tiene o tenía otra hija? Su cerebro está demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar o para dar con una respuesta apropiada.

Castle ha vuelto a bajar la mirada hacia su regazo. Tras un largo minuto de incómodo silencio, Beckett pregunta:

—¿Tienes otra hija?

—Tenía.

Los labios de Castle empiezan a temblar y los aprieta fuertemente para disimularlo. Beckett alarga el brazo y coloca su mano sobre la de Castle. Los ojos de éste no se mueven de sus rodillas.

—¿Qué pasó? —le pregunta Kate con delicadeza.

—Ella no… —la voz de Castle pierde toda estabilidad y se apaga. Kate le coge la mano entre las suyas, intentando transmitirle en ese pequeño gesto todo el apoyo y comprensión posibles—. Llegó al mundo antes de tiempo. Hubo complicaciones durante el parto—la voz de Castle se quiebra. Se aclara la garganta y Beckett ve como intenta tragarse un sollozo. Levantando la vista al techo, continua con voz temblorosa— Su co-, su corazón era defectuoso y no sobrevivió.

—¿Quién era…? —comienza Beckett pero no se atreve a terminar de formular la pregunta. Castle responde de todos modos.

—Kyra. La madre era Kyra. Después de… Kyra dijo que necesitaba un cambio. Es cuando se marchó a Londres.

Y es cuando él no la siguió, piensa Beckett.

Castle se toma otro segundo y entonces, por fin, baja la vista y mira a Kate a los ojos.

—El otro día, la noche en que me oíste decir su nombre, habría cumplido 22 años.

Castle intenta sonreír pero es en vano. El dolor que desprende por cada poro de su ser es contagioso y Beckett siente como se le oprime el corazón.

—Kate… A excepción de mi madre, y ahora tú, nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera Alexis. Así que-

—No, claro —le interrumpe ella, leyendo sus intenciones—. No se lo contaré a nadie.

Castle asiente levemente en agradecimiento.

Se miran el uno al otro en silencio durante un minuto. Beckett sabe que no hay una sola palabra que pudiera decir que le hiciera sentirse mejor a él. Así que espera que su presencia sea suficiente. Cuando una lágrima finalmente escapa del ojo de Castle, ella se la atrapa con el pulgar. Él le agarra la mano y la mantiene contra su mejilla. Beckett le concede un momento más antes de atraerlo en un abrazo. Cuando le rodea con los brazos, Kate siente como los músculos de Castle se relajan poco a poco, desprendiéndose de la tensión, y acaba por aferrarse a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. Nota como acaba de liberar parte de la gran carga y el inmenso dolor que llevaba reprimiendo durante demasiados años. Un dolor que ella conoce mejor que nadie.

—Gracias —susurra Castle.

El atisbo de una sonrisa hace que los labios de Kate empiecen a temblar por la cruda emoción y finalmente sus ojos se llenan de las lágrimas que ha estado reprimiendo por el bien de Castle.

—Siempre.

* * *

**Gracias**


End file.
